She-devil
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: After coming across a mysterious woman the company help her, Unaware one kiss will trap you inside a dark tomb in your mind. Who else would she go after than young, lively Kili? HURT Kili/Fili , all Kili though...


_**This idea just popped in my head at a random time, hope you like it! It's gonna be multi chapter! Oh and my grammer is appaling so just try to ignore it and i am working on it! Thanks, enjoy x**_

**Chapter One**

The company made a grave mistake. They were crossing a river when they found a woman lying by the bank, freezing and unconscious. They had been captivated by her beauty, her hair was long white waves, her eyes an icy blue and her skin fair. She was no elf, dwarf or man.

When they asked her what her name was she replied, "I have many but you may call me Crudelis". They made camp and listened to her story.

She had been the only survivor from her village after Orcs attacked, they had taken her and when their master had no use of her she was to be executed. Crudelis jumped into the river to escape.

The company took pity on her, if Gandalf was there he would have seen through her lies. Crudelis had her target, she had been used by a king and abused...she thought all men, Elves and Dwarves were the same and cursed herself.

One kiss from her would put you in a poisoned sleep, you were all but dead to people, paralyzed. Crudelis had no type, she would pray on the handsome and young men and elves. She had never poisoned a Dwarf, Her eyes settled on three particular dwarves.

The youngest member of the company (more elfish than dwarf) he had Dark hair and mischievous eyes. Kili. Crudelis knew he had an older brother, her next victim. Fili. She could already feel the energy she would get from them! She smiled to herself, her next one (If she wasn't fully satisfied) would be their Uncle, the king and leader of the company. Oh she couldn't wait!

The camp had finished their meal, clearing up and getting there bed rolls ready. Kili was laughing with Dwalin and Fili. Ori was already snoring and Balin was whispering with Thorin.

"I have a funny feeling about Crudelis" Balin hissed, unaware Crudelis was hearing every hushed word. "She is defenceless woman in need of our aid, we shall help her to the next village" Thorin mumbled. Balin sighed and turned around, Crudelis locked eyes with him and Balin could have sworn they glimmered a deep purple that glowed.

Balin sat by his brother, Dwalin was lying down. "Keep an eye out" Balin whispered, nodding his head to Crudelis who began to lie down. "Aye" Dwalin replied.

Crudelis could have screeched with anger, that daft old dwarf! Curse him! She would wait tonight, suspicions were raised. She turned to her side, peering at a sleeping Kili. She would wait, she could do that.

* * *

Kili sniggered as He and Fili poked an annoyed Dwalin and Bofur with a twig. Bofur was more calm but Dwalin was working himself into a heart attack. At the final jab Dwalin spun around.

Kili chucked the twig behind him and pulled the angelic face while Fili was turning red holding in a laugh. "Young Rascals! You've gotten worse since you were mere dwarflings!" Dwalin growled. Fili burst out laughing which ended up with another growl from Dwalin.

Crudelis watched intently, Kili was so young, so full of life it would seem a shame to take that away, but Men,Dwarves and Elves were disgusting creatures that deserved what they got. A life trapped in a dark tomb, nothing but darkness for eternity. Not dead but Not alive, inbetween.

"You seem to have recovered quickly Crudelis" Said Thorin, coming up beside her. "Ah yes, I feel better...amazing!" Crudelis smiled, "Thankyou my king". They continued a small conversation, Balin watching the curiously.

The day went by fast, No orc attacks. Unknown to the company, Crudelis's evil presence was warding dangers off.

They made camp, a warm fire in the centre, Bofur mixing a meaty stew around. Kili and Fili had caught two rabbits earlier. Thorin was sitting next to his nephews with Dwalin, Kili was grinning, Crudelis noticed he did that alot.

If he saw her true form his grin would disappear. The food was ate and the dishes cleaned, They once again began to prepare for the night. Crudelis almost squealed with delight at her luck! Kili was on first watch, Fili was also on watch too but Crudelis had a plan.

She pretended to sleep, listening and peeping if the company had all fallen asleep. It had taken some time but Crudelis noticed the camp had fallen asleep. She sat bolt up, Letting fake tears run down her face before leaping up and running into the forest.

"Crudelis!" she smiled as Kili chased acter her, leaving Fili to stay on watch. Crudelis leaned up an oak tree, Kili stopping and frowned at her. "Whats wrong? Has Balin been giving you a tough time?" He asked.

"Yes...but your so different" she walked upto him, she was his size exactly. "Ummm" Kili looked awkwardly around. Crudelis couldn't bear to stay away from the mischievous little light in his eyes.

"Uh! You are just so full off life" she walked towards him, barefoot crunching the twigs. Kili gasped as her eyes turned a violent glowing purple. Her hair raising as if floating.

"You fell for my looks, males are all the same...rude, Greedy and care for one thing" Crudelis walked forward. Kili walking backwards. "YOURSELVES!" She screamed, her arms flinging out, an invisible force sending Kili flying through the air and into a tree.

"Leave him alone!" Growled Thorin, Crudelis turned to see the company behind her, gasping at her image. "FOOLS!" she screamed, flinging her arms out again and the company flew backwards yelling and crying out.

Crudelis made her way to Kili.

Kili was standing up, dizzy from the fall. "You are full of life, i must feed and who else was it going to be little dwarf?" she asked, chuckling.

Fili, Dwalin, Thorin and Bofur where the first to recover, running at the she-devil. Kili was still confused (bless him).

"Get away from him" Growled Fili, "UGH!" she screamed and leapt like a cat at Kili who cried out. She grabbed his jacket and kissed him.

She glowed, a white aura surrounding her as Fili, Thorin and Dwalin screamed out. Bofur too shocked to speak.

She let Kili go who dropped like a stone. Fili grabbed his sword and charged at her, stabbing it through her middle. She screamed and vanished into Purple smoke.

"Kili?" Thorin cried, grabbing his nephew as Fili ran back to them. Kili was pale and not breathing. "Kee" Fili said.

Kili was limp, in his uncles arm. "No" whispered Thorin, The company ran to them. Dwalin kneeling down as Fili grabbed Kili from Thorin and shook him. "Laddie, now isn't the time for your pranks" Dalin said. The company silent.

"Kili! Wake up!" screamed out Fili, Thorin took Kili from Fili. "NO!" Fili protested. "Kili, please wake up please" Thorin said, not caring the company was watching.

"KILI" screamed Fili again.

The company was silent. Tears falling from Bofur, Ori , Gloin, Dwalin and Balin. Fili holding his little brother as Thorin bit back tears.

Kili lay still, in darkness. Like he had fallen asleep. Very, Very alive.

* * *

The company was silent. Each and every one of them had shed tears. Kili lay by the roots of a tree, Fili beside him staring at him and Thorin shaking slightly.

"Dwalin" said Thorin hoarsley, Dwalin appeared...red eyed from tears.

"Yes" "We should get a gra-" "STOP!" bellowed a voice. Gandalf rushed from behind the tree.

"He is not dead Thorin"


End file.
